Love Chain
by ZukaFujiZone
Summary: ZukaFuji Tezuka's left arm started to hurt again so Fuji gives him a massage. Realization and lust ensues. Series of drabbles done from a one-word prompt.Rated T for Tezuka moaning. XD
1. Serendipity

This is my drabble answer to Lovefujitez's one-word prompt!(Over lj) The word was 'Serendipity'

**Title:**Love Chain [Prompt 1: Serendipity]  
**Pairing:**ZukaFuji. Duh.  
**Genre:**Fluff (You need a magnifying glass to see the angst for this chapter)  
**Rating:**T for Tezuka moaning.  
**Disclaimer:**If they were mine, they would be married by now.  
**A/N:** This is my new project: the ZukaFuji Love Chain! To keep spreading the love, I will write one drabble on ZukaFuji every... week? I'll try, at least. All you need to do is give me a one-word prompt and I will write something about it ^^ Please help me spread the love~ Thank you~

**

* * *

**

**~Serendipity~**

Tezuka sat alone in the clubroom, his right hand gripping his throbbing left arm. Outside, the skies were crying salty tears of rain, incessantly. Sometimes, lightning would strike, enlightening the lone man's figure as the thunder followed shortly after. And Tezuka found it rather surprising that the weather completely matched his mood tonight. Another shock of pain ran through his injured arm as he tried to move it, making him unable to hold back a grunt. He gripped his shoulder so tightly that his knuckles turned white and yet, he found it wasn't nearly enough to subdue the pain. After his match with Sanada, somehow, his arm's old wound opened up again, and to his misfortune, it came twice as often. It was mostly when the temperature would drop, as it did right now because of the thunderstorm, that his arm would hurt the most. Slowly, it became numb and, bathed in his agonizing pain, the tall youth failed to hear the door open. Wet footsteps that made the floor screech approached him, but he was oblivious to it all, his only thought being that he can no longer move his entire left shoulder. Sweat rolled down his face as he imagined himself unable to hold a tennis racket anymore. His composure was gradually wearing thin.

"Tezuka…" startled, said man looked up. As the sight of Fuji dawned on him, he hastily stood up, doing his best to act normal. "What are you still doing here?" he tried to sound reprimanding despite his strangled voice. "Practice ended an hour ago."

"I was cleaning the class with Eiji. It's our turn this week," he explained. "He went on ahead since I forgot my umbrella in the clubroom. And seeing you struggling alone like this, I'm glad I did." Tezuka looked downward so as to not show his agonizing expression. Fuji's smile disappeared. "Why didn't you tell me it started to hurt again?" he demanded.

By now, Tezuka's breathing was ragged. "There is no point…" he paused to catch his breath, "in making you worry over trivial matter…"

"Sit," came Fuji's strict order. He gestured to the bench near the window, his face betraying his anger. "Don't move," he snapped in the same way he did when Tezuka sat down.

And Tezuka couldn't move even if he wanted to, frozen still when Fuji tore his jersey off his shoulders, leaving his chest bare. He watched as the prodigy grate his teeth together in disapproval when he saw his abominably bandaged shoulder. The smaller man un-winded the white cloth from around Tezuka's arm and gently traced his finger down his elbow. The taller man couldn't help but stiffen under the feathery touch. Fuji sighed. "Relax" he told him. Tezuka tried his best to comply, but every time he felt Fuji's calloused finger running up and down his bare arm, he couldn't help but flinch. The unknown sensation was slowly getting to him.

After many failed attempts at calming his nervous captain, Fuji lost his patience and decided to skip that step. He placed both his hands on the bespectacled boy's shoulder and began rubbing the stiffened skin. He gently squeezed the flesh in between his thumb and his index finger with his right hand while the other rubbed Tezuka's forearm up and down. The latter sighed in satisfaction as the pain started to drift away.

Fuji, seeing him relaxing, fisted his hands and began to stroke his shoulder lightly. Tezuka lowered his head as to give him better access to his skin. "Harder…" he whispered repeatedly, since the genius was being too gentle with him and he desperately needed more. "Mmm…" he moaned in pleasure as Fuji increased both his strength and his pace. The small boy lowered his head and, every time he breathed, his breath would hit Tezuka's neck, turning him on a little more each time.

"Ne Tezuka," said man visibly flinched as Fuji's hot breath hit that sensible spot next to his ear. "Do you love tennis so much to injure yourself over and over again for it?"

The taller man grunted in lust as his sweet spot was stimulated over and over again each time Fuji spoke. "Yes," he finally managed to answer, his voice a little shaky. "Tennis is my passion and…" he panted slightly as the numbness in his arm was gone, his mind frozen instead. "And it's the only way to make you notice me…"

The hands stopped their pace and Tezuka immediately regretted what he had just admitted. Reluctantly, he turned around, his hazel orbs staring into Fuji's widened cerulean ones. For the first time, the dignified captain feared the answer he would get.

"Do you mean what you just said?" Fuji's hopeful eyes demanded the truth.

Tezuka nodded. He couldn't lie to the prodigy after all.

And to his complete astonishment, Fuji grinned mischievously at him. Overjoyed that Tezuka returned his feelings, he bent down and whispered seductively in his ear. "If that's the case, I'm yours."

Snap. Tezuka's composure just fell apart. The next thing he knew, he was pinning Fuji to the wall, kissing him senseless. His tongue forced its way in Fuji's mouth, tasting every part of it. The smaller man wrapped both his arms and legs around Tezuka's frame, desperately pulling him closer. Even with every cell of their bodies pressed together, they felt like they were still too far apart. Tezuka learned that Fuji had been just as aroused as he was. They had been lusting for each other for over three years, and three whole years of unresolved sexual tension is bound to overwhelm them at some point, right?

Outside, the clouds dispersed, letting one last droplet of rain escape and splatter on the ground. Tezuka noticed that his mood had drastically changed, just as the weather did. How fitting, he though, before turning his attention to the demanding boy in front of him. He felt like it would be late at night before they would leave the clubroom.

**~End~**

* * *

**A/N:** If you have the time, please leave me a comment with a one-word prompt to keep this Love Chain going~! ^^


	2. Driver

**Title: **Love Chain [Prompt 2: Driver]  
**Genre: **Humor. This is the first fic I've ever wrote without any ZukaFuji kissing! *Gasp*  
**Disclaimer: **If I owned them, they would be married by now. And the UST would be gone, definitely.  
**A/N: **I had SO much fun writing this. Thanks to IlluminedAWe for the prompt! ^^

* * *

**~Driver~**

"Please wait here, sir" the secretary said before excusing herself. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience!" she called over her shoulder and took off. Fuji simply smiled and nodded, waiting patiently where she instructed him to be. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was somewhere in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but yards after yards of open field. Today would be his first day taking a driving lesson at this academy, and the scenery pleased him to no end. Here, he could drive as much as he wanted, without worrying over hitting others; there was no one around anyway. Unfortunately though, his teacher couldn't quite make it and decided to call one of his competent students to fill in for him for the day instead. Fuji couldn't wait to meet his new coach, knowing beforehand who it was.

Minutes later, a car stopped close to him and a tall man came out. "I'm sorry for making you wait, but this was not meant to…" the bespectacled man paused, too startled at the sight before him. "Fuji," he acknowledged, "what are you doing here?"

The latter just grinned at him. "I'm here to take a driving lesson," he simply said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fuji, you already have a license," Tezuka stated, as stoic as ever. In fact, it has been three years since they both graduated from high school and this was the last place the former tennis captain would have thought Fuji would come to. The honey haired man exceeded in everything he did, including driving. As for Tezuka himself, he was only there to fill in for his friend (apparently Fuji's coach), who had an emergency to take care of and could not coach his student for the day. And the student was _coincidently _Fuji himself. The bespectacled man scoffed; there was no such thing as haphazard when it came to the genius. _'He is _not _stalking me… He is not…' _Tezuka kept denying.

"So… can I drive?" the smaller man asked, his nasty grin plastered on his face.

Tezuka frowned, but since he had no reason to deny, he left the driver's seat and settled himself on the passenger one. Fastening his seatbelt, he waited for Fuji to get ready before they could take off. The taller man knew that his friend did not need any kind of instruction on driving, but decided that it was his job and, being the responsible youth he was, could not ignore the rules. "Never forget to buckle up; it prevents 60% of the time deaths during to car accidents," he told him. Fuji nodded impatiently. "Use both your hands and grip the wheel tightly. Do not let go of it at any cost. Now, gently step on the…" he couldn't finish his sentence as a loud screech resounded and the car dashed forward at an inhuman speed. Fuji had fully stepped on the gas pedal and snickered at Tezuka's slight display of emotion. "…I said, _gently!" _the latter remarked.

"There's nothing to worry about. I know what I'm doing."

"If you do, then keep your eyes in front of you!" Tezuka practically yelled. Fuji suddenly turned 180 degrees, barely reducing his speed, and the car nearly flew off under the sudden pressure –or so Tezuka's current wild imagination thought.

The prodigy grinned even wider. "Oops, I forgot. Sorry," he faked an apology. After graduating, they both saw each other less and less and, having no one to tease to ease his sadistic tendencies, Fuji decided he badly needed some refreshment. His plan was well thought: stalking Tezuka was the easiest thing to do and blowing off his original coach for the day was no harder. Being a genius came in handy sometimes.

The car sped forth, turned abruptly, and doubled its speed. Tezuka held on to his seat, his eyes not daring to look at the speed meter. They mounted a hill and as the car reached the top, Tezuka noticed that the angle of their descent was much more precipitous. "Fuji, slow down _now _or the car is going to crash," he warned, commanding his voice not to shake.

"Tezuka, have you ever been on a roller coaster before?" the honey haired boy asked randomly. He reduced his speed gradually as they reached the top.

"No," the taller one of the two answered, trying not to sigh as they came to a stop. "Why?"

Fuji grinned. "You see, they are really fun and…" he drove the car on the edge of the hill and as the automobile started to drift downward on the slope on its own, he released both his hands from the wheel and his feet from the pedals. Tezuka's eyes widened and his hands clutched his seat even more firmly. He suddenly felt his entire body drifting downwards while his heart remained at the same place. The car, carrying along their weight (or in this case, Fuji's weight since Tezuka couldn't feel his anymore), dashed down the entire hill, sometimes turning right, sometimes left, as no one was controlling it anymore. Right before they would collide with the ground though, Fuji grabbed back the steering wheel and with a strong step on the brake, the car came to a stop just as it reached the bottom. There was a screeching noise again, and all was over. "… and this is what it feels like to be in one" the genius grinned madly.

Tezuka gasped for air, for he hadn't breathed the whole trip down, and desperately tried to bring the colors back to his face. He was glad Fuji hadn't photographed his expression at that very moment, or it would have made the front page of all Japan's journals with 'FORMER STOIC TENNIS CAPTAIN SCARED TO DEATH' written in bold, font 36, as the topic. When he managed to compose himself, he glared his best glare at Fuji, hoping it would turn him into ashes and send him into the deepest pits of hell.

Fuji just chuckled to himself, uncontrollably, until he finally couldn't contain it anymore and burst out laughing. Even if his driver's license were to be removed from him from now on, _this_ was definitely worth the trade.

Besides, he never needed a driving lesson in the first place.

~End~

* * *

**A/N: **ROFL. If you have the time, please review!


	3. Jealousy

**Title:**Love Chain [Prompt 3: Jealousy]  
**Pairing:**TezukaxFuji +Marylin +Echizen (No Thrill action, sorry. No TezukaxMarylin plant love either, perverts. I'm a devoted Perfect pair lover.)  
**Genre:** Humor, Romance  
**Rating:** T... I think.  
**Summary: **Fuji decides that his 'Husband' was not paying enough attention to him...  
**Disclaimer:**If they were mine, they would be married by now.  
**A/N:** Written for **SkySurf**! Many thanks for the prompt!

Please do check out my newest fic, **_Tales of the Magical Buchou _**if you liked this because it has some reference to it! XD Though this could be easily read as a stand alone, it would be much easier to comprehend the background if you read Tales of a Magical Buchou. Also, sorry for not updating, but I am still writing the one word prompts you gave me! If you have any more, please do not hesitate to share them!

* * *

**~Jealousy~**

It was only when the sun glowed a magnificent shade of crimson that Tezuka finally decided to stop hitting his yellow tennis ball pointlessly on the wall and return to his dorm. He grabbed his lunch at the school canteen before making his way back to the room he shared with Fuji. He hoped he wasn't too late (again), or he would have to suffer his nicknamed wife's sadistic tendencies. He had enough for a day, with school work and tennis taking all his free time, and did not want to deal with his childhood friend.

He was still wondering how they managed to earn themselves the titles of Wife and Husband on their third year at Seishun Academy when the sound of muffled moans coming from his and Fuji's room caught his attention. He gently opened his bedroom door, taking a peek at the conversing duo inside out of curiosity.

"Oh God," Fuji sighed, "you are so good, Echizen-kun!" There was a long gasp and then Fuji moaned again. "I wish I could do as good as you!"

"You're not half bad at it, Fuji-senpai."

"Mmm... but you're better at it..." Fuji fake-pouted. "And the way you do it makes it look bigger..."

Echizen shrugged. "Father taught me how to do it. It's not that hard really. You just have to pay extra attention when you touch it. It's useful to imagine how it will look like after completion as well."

"I see..." Fuji said, thoughtful. "I'll try it next time with Tezuka."

Tezuka's left eyebrow twitched. What in the world were those two doing behind his back?! Without further hesitation, he barged into the room, readying his heart for whatever absurdities he was about to discover.

And to his immense surprise, Fuji and Echizen were silently seated on the floor, the latter holding a small scisor in his hand. They turned to him at once, a guilty look barely spread across their faces. It was, uncharacteristically, Tezuka who spoke up first.

"What is happening here?" he demanded.

"Ah, Tezuka, you came just in time," Fuji smiled. "Echizen was teaching me the art of flower arrangement. He has a great talent. You should see him work!"

Echizen grinned cockily. "We were just arranging...hum..."

"Marylin," Fuji reminded him.

Echizen pulled his cap over his eyes. "We were just cutting some extra branches off, err, Marylin to keep her from growing astray." He then stood up and promptly walked out of the room to escape his Buchou's anger.

Indeed, the tennis captain was shooting lasers with his eyes. He stared at his bonsai plant, whose leaves were painted _pink, _of all colors, and then glared daggers at Fuji. "Are you _sure_ that cutting it had been all you've done?"

Fuji grinned. "Jealous, aren't we? Don't worry, next time I'll make sure you are here to assist us when we do it."

Tezuka sighed. He knew he should have just continued hitting tennis balls by himself...

**~END~**

**

* * *

A/N: **For a better understanding, do read '**Tales of the Magical Buchou**' ^^ It will help a lot with the setting and the plot of the story! (Such as why Echizen's father will teach him flower arrangement... Well, if you read Tales of the Magical Buchou, you might just find out that Tezuka is his father!) Thank you and please do leave a review!

Also, here is a challenge! Will anyone write a ZukaFuji ficclet with 'PRINTER' as the one-word prompt? XDXDXD


End file.
